Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a charging system and method for the electronic apparatus.
Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, hand-held electronic apparatus (such as mobile phone, tablet computer, and notebook) are widespread used. Since almost all of the hand-held electronic apparatus operate base on a power from battery. It is important to provide a convenience charging method to charge the batteries of the electronic apparatus for keeping the electronic apparatus in use.
Wireless charging is one of the most popular topics for a hand-help apparatus recently. It can make the hand-help apparatus to have battery charging without any cable. In prior art, wireless charging system uses a magnetic induction technology which has two coils. One of the coils is used to be a transmitter, and another one is used to be a receiver. A current flows through the transmitter for generating a magnetic field which can induce a current or a voltage in the receiver. The current or voltage in the receiver can be converted to a charging power to charge a battery in the hand-help apparatus.
However, the coil in the receiver of the hand-help electronic apparatus is not easy to implement due to the dimension and some design limitations. A large area on the hand-help electronic apparatus for disposing the coil is needed, and a slim form factor design is difficult for the hand-help electronic apparatus.